


But a Memory

by Liviz223



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-16
Updated: 2016-03-16
Packaged: 2018-05-27 02:55:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6266701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Liviz223/pseuds/Liviz223
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jacqueline remembers better times.</p>
            </blockquote>





	But a Memory

**Author's Note:**

> A fanfiction that I wrote for an English assignment. I'm very proud of it as I did extremely well.

Jacqueline looked in the attic of her step-father’s - a fungus demon- home. She spotted an old blue skirt with a purple hem, from when she was around 67 years old but looked the age of 12. As awesome as being a vampire was, Jacqueline just wanted to be a normal teenaged *human* girl with a normal life. She could not step a foot outside without sizzling a little. She had inherited some of her mother’s sight, and could remember moments with only a touch. Jacqueline picked up the skirt and saw a better world.

———————————————————————————————————————

“Jackie, aren’t you going to play with us?” questioned Walter, a close friend. All the others nodded or murmured approvingly.

“Maybe. I think I would rather not get my new skirt dirty in the sand-box. Do you want to play on the swings instead?” Her neat British accent was sharp and precise compared to both her mother and father’s accents. 

Hours had passed and most of Jackie’s friends had already headed home. The sky was now pitch black and the only preteens left were Jackie, Walter, and a girl with red pigtails. While Walter and Jackie talked about school work, the other girl ventured into the nearby woods. 

A few extremely short minutes, and a cutoff high-pitched scream later, the two were in the woods.

“Oh my god! What happened to Leona?! Who could have done a thing like this?!” Walter exclaimed at the sight of the redhead’s body. Jackie leant down to inspect the wound on Leona’s neck. This meant only one thing. Vampires, evil, bloodthirsty vampires. Little did she know what lurked in the shadows. 

The creature walked slowly in the darkened woods. It seemed like it was searching for someone. They turned a corner just as a horribly dressed woman whizzed around them, almost knocking the creature over.

“Hey, watch where you are going!” The creature snarled with a half cockney accent. He came to an abrupt halt when he saw the children. They tapped on Jackie’s shoulder and both her and Walter screamed. With Jackie’s heart racing, she turned around to face him.

“Dad!” Jackie exclaimed, “Look at what happened? Did you do this?!”

“No. I was just on my way to pick you up, Kitten…. Wait a minute… I just saw someone breeze past me on the way over. Does Walter know that you’re a…?” Spike inquired. 

Jackie replied with an ‘Uh-huh’ and continued with “You wouldn’t feed on children would you?” To which Spike shook his head at. 

Spike and Jacqueline walked Walter home and went back to their crypt. All the while recounting the day’s events.

———————————————————————————————————————

“Jacqueline, come down for dinner. Be a good little girl,” Drusilla was calling her down to eat. Jackie moaned and reluctantly made her way down the stairs and to the dining room table.


End file.
